Timmy's Deal
by Ben10Yaoi
Summary: Timmy makes a deal with Jorgen that lets him keep his fairies. Rated M; Don't Like; Don't Read, I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night and 18 year old Timmy Turner made sure his house was empty and that Cosmo and Wanda wouldn't disturb him for the next few hours. He stripped down to his tighty whities and started cleaning up his room. Tonight was the start of the weekly night that Jorgen came over. You see, when Timmy turned 16 Jorgen came to collect Turner's fairy god parents. Poof, Cosmo, and Wanda were devastated and so was Timmy. He didn't want to lose his family so he took Jorgen aside and offered him a deal.

Timmy said that if Jorgen let him keep his godparents that when he turned 18 he would let Jorgen come over and do whatever he wanted to him. Jorgen smiled and laughed it off until he saw how serious Turner was. Jorgen than gave it some serious thought. He had a good opportunity to get a good fuck once a week. It was much better than the Tooth Fairy's arrangement with him. Once a month; that was all Jorgen got from her and all that was 30 minutes if that before she ran off to her job. Jorgen agreed but decided to have fun with it.  
Timmy gulped and nodded. Jorgen told him that the rules were this.

1. Turner would spread his cheeks for Jorgen once a week  
2. He had to do anything and everything he wanted  
3. He was allowed to have other people join in the fun

Timmy gulped but seeing that this was the only way; he nodded and signed on the dotted line. Jorgen grinned. Two years would be nothing for him; he was immortal and for Turner; that was just a couple of years of freedom and to do as he pleased; before Jorgen would wrap him around his massive cock and big tan balls. Jorgen laughed and went up in a puff of smoke.

Turner smiled as he finished thinking about that day. Since that day he'd realized he was gay; and secretly had a crush on two people. One was Jorgen for his size, muscles, and dominant traits. Timmy had been looking forward to this day for a long time.  
Jorgen showed up around 8 and grinned at Turner. He'd really filled out; his buck teeth gone and was well defined; good muscles but none compared to Jorgen's muscles. Jorgen slammed his wand down and Jorgen and Turner were naked. Timmy had medium sized balls and a 5 inch soft cock, which grew to 7 hard when he saw Jorgen. Jorgen was tan, had bulging muscles and a 10 inch soft cock. Jorgen laughed at Turner's puny body. "Don't laugh…" said Timmy's face, completely red.

"Don't tell me what to do Turner. You forget; you are mine for tonight" said Jorgen enjoying his new power over the troublemaker. Timmy turned around and got on the bed and spread his cheeks. "Oh no Turner; you're not getting off that easy." said Jorgen. Timmy hid his smile. He'd hoped Jorgen would say that.  
"Start with my feet Turner." Said Jorgen as Timmy started to lick his feet; licking in between the toes. "How does it taste?" asked Jorgen as he wiggled his smelly, sweaty toes in Timmy's mouth. Jorgen slammed his wand down and a throne appeared. Jorgen sat down on it and laughed. "That's right Turner. Grovel." Timmy got hard at the treatment from Jorgen and finished up with the feet.  
"Suck my cock." Said Jorgen. Timmy started to suck on the head of Jorgen's massive cock. "Get it nice a wet; you'll need the lube for your first time." said Jorgen. Timmy nodded and started to deep throat Jorgen's cock. "Good god…your mouth is amazing." said Jorgen. Jorgen flexed his muscles as Timmy sucked. Jorgen got to the point where he was about to cum.

He threw Timmy off his dick. Timmy got on his back and spread his legs. "Good boy." Said Jorgen. Jorgen thrusted in all at once; Timmy cried out in pain as his hole was stretched the max. After a few minutes Jorgen started to move his cock in and out of Timmy's ass. Timmy groaned and Jorgen started going faster and slower to make the experience last longer. Timmy moaned loudly as he shot his load all over himself.  
Jorgen laughed and kept thrusting; eventually reaching his climax inside Turner and shot stream after stream of cum into Timmy. Jorgen pulled out and Timmy still laying down licked Jorgen's cock clean. "Now since I can only give you a once a week treatment; I've become a fairy god-parent to your crush." Said Jorgen grinning. Timmy's eyes widened as the door to his room opened up to reveal a 19 year old Francis. This was going to be a good night….


	2. Chapter 2

Francis walked into the room grinning. "Hello Turner." said Francis. "H-Hi Francis..." said Timmy; Jorgen sitting on his chest; his massive cock laying across Timmy's face. Francis closed and locked the door. "So; Jorgen here is my new fairy. I wonder what I'll do." Francis walked over to his new fairy and Timmy and smiled. "Jorgen; I wish that Timmy was kneeling in front of the throne." said Francis. Jorgen snapped his fingers and Timmy was kneeling in front of the throne. Francis sat on the throne and smiled. "Jorgen; I wish I wish I was naked and that I had the biggest cock in the room." said Francis. Jorgen snapped his fingers and Francis was naked with an 11 inch soft cock. Timmy's eyes widened. "Here's how things are going to work now Turner. You are my slave during nights; during the day you can do whatever you want. On weekends you are Jorgen and I's slave during the night." said Francis. Timmy nodded.

Jorgen walked over and slid a cock ring on Turner's hard 7 inch cock. Timmy whimpered and Jorgen and Francis both laughed. "Turner; come get my cock ready to fuck you." said Francis. Timmy nodded and got up and started to lick Francis's cock; licking up and down the large shaft. "Jorgen; fuck him again." moaned out Francis. Jorgen nodded and lined his cock up with Timmy's ass. Jorgen thrusted in earning a loud moan from Timmy. Francis grinned; getting off on seeing and hearing Turner being fucked. Francis took Timmy's head and shoved it down on his cock; forcing Timmy to deep throat it as Jorgen roughly fucked him. After a few minutes Francis let Timmy up and Jorgen stopped the fucking.

"Now, Turner; your going to be a good little bitch and service me." said Francis. "And your going to do it all with Jorgen's cock up your ass." said Francis laughing. Jorgen grinned. "Think of it as your leash Turner." Jorgen lowered his cock; simultaneously moving Turner down to Francis's feet. "Lick'em clean." said Francis. Timmy began to lick them. He started with the toes putting each one in his mouth individually and then moving on to in between the toes. Francis grinned down at him as Timmy started under the feet. "Armpits." said Francis after a few minutes of Timmy servicing his feet. Jorgen moved his cock upward; allowing Timmy to reach Francis's ripe armpits. Timmy dove in and started to lap at the pits lightly. "No no." said Francis as he grabbed Timmy's hair and forced Timmy's face in deeper. Timmy moaned and licked and smelled the armpit. Francis moved him to the next one and the process repeated.

"Pull out Jorgen." said Francis. Jorgen nodded and pulled out; putting Timmy on the floor on his back. Jorgen sat down; his massive sweaty balls on Timmy's face. Francis got off the throne and lifted Turner's legs. "Lick those balls Turner." said Francis as he plowed in hard; his 13 inch cock hitting Timmy's prostate in just the right spot causing Timmy to moan out loudly. "Balls. Now." said Jorgen as he put his big balls into Turner's mouth; his ass sitting on his face now. Timmy licked and sucked on the big balls; smelling Jorgen's ass from in between the tan cheeks.

Francis fucked him hard and fast; wasting no time as he knew after Timmy's excellent display of servitude he didn't have long before he burst; and Jorgen forcing Timmy to clean his balls wasn't helping. Francis fucked him harder and faster; causing Turner to moan. Jorgen pulled his balls out and stood up; then he sat right down; placing his ass on Timmy's face. "Lick it clean." said Jorgen as Timmy started rimming him. Francis moaned. "You're killing me Jorgen." he said with a small smile. Jorgen moaned as he felt Timmy's tongue giving him the best rim job he'd ever had. Francis moaned. "Jorgen...I'm cumming!" moaned out Francis as he shot stream after stream of cum into Turner's ass. Francis pulled out. "Jorgen;I wish I had a butt plug." said Francis. Jorgen snapped his fingers and a nice big black butt plug was in Francis's hand. Francis shoved it in Timmy's ass to keep Jorgen and his cum inside.

Jorgen got up from Timmy's face and Timmy looked up at his masters. "So...why only nights?" asked Timmy smiling. "Because during the day; you're too busy being my boyfriend." said Francis smiling. Timmy got up and Francis kissed him.

The End.


End file.
